The invention relates to apparatus for forming clay blocks adapted for subsequently firing into the hand mold bricks.
Apparatus are known where molding trays with multiple molding cavities are placed on a conveyor belt transversely to the conveying direction and are mutually pivotally coupled so as to form the upper and lower run of the belt with the two end portions of the belt passing around guide sheaves. Devices of this type are adapted for high production rates, i.e. many thousands of bricks per hour.
The present invention aims at providing apparatus which is particularly suitable for low production rates, i.e. a few thousand bricks per hour, and which allows the production to be quickly and easily changed to form moldings of different shape or size. With the well known device such changes are very difficult to make as it would involve the changing of many dozens of molding trays.